This invention relates generally to preparing 2-oxindoles and N-hyroxy-2-oxindoles. 2-oxindoles are also known as 2-oxoindolines and as indole-2(3H)-ones, and oxindole(s) as used herein, refers to 2-oxindole(s). More specifically, this invention relates to preparing 2-oxindoles and N-hyroxy-2-oxindoles via reduction of 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters. It further relates to preparing 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters from 2-halonitroarenes, for subsequent reduction to prepare 2-oxindoles or a N-hyroxy-2-oxindoles.
2-oxindoles are valuable pharmaceutical agents and/or intermediates for the production of pharmaceutical agents, including analgesic and anti-inflammatory agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,712), anti-anxiolytic agents (U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,236), and sleep-inducing agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,032). N-hyroxy-2-oxindoles are useful intermediates in the preparation of certain 5-substituted-2-oxindoles (U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,212).
Sundberg, The Chemistry of the Indoles; Academic, New York, 1970, p. 341 and Sumpter, Chem. Rev., vol. 37 (1945), 443 give overviews of the synthesis and chemistry of oxindoles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,453; 4,556,672; and 4,569,942 describe preparations of 2-oxindoles. Oxindoles can be prepared by the reduction of isatins, for example by Wolff-Kishner reduction using first hydrazine hydrate, then sodium alcoholate in alcohol. (See Examples in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,712.) This method has the drawback of using hydrazine, and for substituted oxindoles, is limited by the availability 30 and difficulty of producing appropriately substituted isatins.
Quallich et al., Synthesis, vol. 1993 (1993), p. 51 summarizes methods for preparing oxindoles. Noting that a general synthetic method for preparing oxindoles which controls the regiochemistry about the aromatic ring was desired, Quallich et al. state, (inserting footnoted references in brackets): xe2x80x9cMany oxindole synthesis in the literature have not controlled the aromatic substitution pattern because they were based on intramolecular bond connections of aniline derivatives which did not effectively discriminate between the two available ortho positions. [The Sundberg and Sumpter references are cited.] These include the Friedel-Crafts alkylations of xcex1-chloro acetanilides [Abramovitch et al. J. Chem. Soc., vol. 1954, p. 1697], Gassman cyclization of azasulfonium salts [Gassman et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol 96 (1974), p. 5508], and thermally induced cyclization of N-acyl phenylhydrazides [Carlson et al., J. Chem. Soc., vol. 1965, p. 5419; Endler et al., Org Synth. Vol. IV (1963), 657]. Ring closure to the oxindole by the aforementioned methods often afforded a mixture of products unless the starting material was symmetrical (para-substituted). In addition, other limitations are imposed on the ring substituents due to the harsh conditions of the preceding methods. Vicarious nucleophilic substitution [Mudryk et al., Synthesis, vol. 1988, p. 1007] and addition of ketene silyl acetals [Rajanbabu et al., J. Org. Chem., vol. 51 (1986), p. 1704] to nitrobenzenes has also been employed to prepare oxindoles, but these methods do not always provide regiocontrol. One method which had given control over oxindole regiochemistry was the funtionalization of nitrotoluenes [Beckett et al., Tetrahedron, vol 1968, 6093], but the lack of commercial availability of these compounds was a limitation. Substitution of a triflate [Atkinson et al., Tetrahedron Lett., vol 1979, 2857] or bromide [Walsh et al., J. Med. Chem., vol 27 (1984), p. 1379] in a nitrobenzene by malonate and subsequent conversion into an oxindole was precedented although the generality of these routes was not known.xe2x80x9d
Quallich et al. discloses a three-step process to produce oxindoles from 2-halonitrobenzenes. In the first step, a 2-halonitrobenzene is reacted with a malonate diester anion (generated from the malonate diester by sodium hydride) to produce, after acidification, a 2-nitrophenylmalonate diester, which was isolated. In the second step, the 2-nitrophenylmalonate diester was treated with one equivalent of water and two equivalents of lithium chloride in dimethylsulfoxide to effect the Krapcho hydrolysis and decarboxylation of one of the ester groups, affording the 2-nitrophenylacetate ester, which was isolated. In the third step, the nitro group of the 2-nitrophenylacetate ester was reduced with a four mole ratio of elemental iron powder in acetic acid at 100xc2x0 C. to yield, after isolation, the oxindole. This process has the drawback of multiple process steps, with intermediate isolations of process intermediates as purified solids and cumulative low yields. For example, the overall mole yields of 5-chloro-2-oxindole, 6-chloro-2-oxindole, and 6-methoxy-2-oxindole from the corresponding substituted 2-chlorobenzenes, calculated from the reported yields of the individual steps, is 31%, 49%, and 16%, respectively. This also has the drawback of generating substantial waste streams, including multiple stoichiometric quantities of iron wastes.
Quallich et al. further disclose that the 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters are formed in good yield in the first step except where an electron-donating substituent is present. This is exemplified by only 33% yield of 4-methoxy-2-nitrophenylmalonate diester from 2-chloro-5-methoxynitrobenzene, containing the electron-donating methoxy group para to the chloride being substituted, compared to 80% yield for the 6-chloro-2-nitrophenylmalonate diester from the corresponding 2,5-dichloronitrobenzenes, containing chloride in that para position, and further compared to their 76% and 85% yields for 4-bromo- and 4-fluoro-2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters from the corresponding 2,5-dibromo- and 2,5-difluoro- halonitrobenzenes, respectively.
Simet, J. Org. Chem, vol. 28 (1963), p. 3580 reports a similar process for preparing 6-trifluoromethyl-2-oxindole from 5-trifluoromethyl-2-chloronitrobenzene, by reaction with a malonate diester anion, followed by caustic hydrolysis and decarboxylation to obtain the 4-trifluromethyl-2-nitrophenylacetic acid. After isolation, this was reduced to the 6-trifluoromethyl-2-oxindole with about a 5 mole ratio of mossy tin metal in 9 N hydrochloric acid (called the Baeyer method). This process likewise has the drawback of multiple process steps, and the severe drawback of generating substantial waste streams, including multiple stoichiometric quantities of tin wastes.
Giovannini et al., Helv., vol. 31 (1948), p. 1392, reports a related multistep process for preparing 6-carboxy-2-oxindole from 4-cyano-2-bromo-nitrobenzene, using iron(II)sulfate in ammoniacal water to reduce the nitro group in the substituted 2-nitrophenylacetic acid to produce the 2-oxindole.
There are other reports of the conversion substituted 2-nitrophenylacetic acids or esters (which are derived by methods other than via the 2-nitrophenylmalonate diester) to substituted 2-oxindoles, and sometimes N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, by reduction with active metals, typically iron metal, tin metal, or zinc metal, and acid. (See the Sumpter reference; Simet, J. Org. Chem, vol. 28 (1963), p. 3580; Wright et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol 78 (1956), p. 221.) These processes have the common drawback of using excess active metal reductants in acids with the resulting generation of large amounts of spent metal wastes.
A couple reports disclose converting 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters to oxindoles, without prior hydrolysis and decarboxylation to the 2-nitrophenylacetate ester or free acid, by using such stoichiometric active metal reductants. Jackson et al., Am. Chem. J., vol. XII (1890), p. 23 reduces a dibromodinitrophenylmalonate diester with tin and concentrated hydrochloric acid in methanol to obtain a bromoamido-oxindole. Similarly, Walsh et al. (cited above in the quote from Quallich et al.) reduces 4-benzoyl-2-nitrophenylmalonate diester with tin, at greater than 3 mole equivalents, and concentrated hydrochloric acid in ethanol to obtain 6-benzoyl-2-oxindole. These processes have the drawbacks of intermediate isolations of the 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters as purified solids, and the generation of substantial waste streams, including multiple stoichiometric quantities of tin wastes. Even though aware of Walsh et al., Quallich et al. chose to separately hydrolyze and decarboxylate their 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters to 2-nitrophenylacetate ester in their second step prior to reducing the nitro group in their third step.
There are a several reports of reduction of 2-nitrophenylacetic acids or esters to 2-oxindoles via catalytic hydrogenation, including Di Carlo, J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 66 (1944), p. 1420; Koelsch, J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 66 (1944), p. 2019; Walker, J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 77 (1955), p. 3844; Beckett et al., Tetrahedron, vol. 24 (1968), p. 6093; U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,032; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,960, and the Atkinson et al. and Rajanbabu et al. references cited above in the quote from Quallich et al. Atkinson et al. shows a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester, which is hydrolyzed and decarboxylated with hydrochloric and acetic acid to the 2-nitroarylacetic acid, which is then hydrogenated to obtain the 2-oxindole. The other listed references obtain their 2-nitrophenylacetic acids or esters by different multistep methods not involving 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,960 reports a three step process for the production of 5-chloroxindole via 4-chloro-2-nitrophenyl acetate ester, starting from 4-chloronitrobenzene and combining stepwise three previously known reactions: 1) The 4-chloronitrobenzene is reacted with chloroacetate ester in the presence of a base to form 4-chloro-2-nitrophenylacetate ester. This very reaction on this specific substrate to give this specific product was previously reported by the Mudryk et al. reference cited above in the quote from Quallich et al. Mudryk et al. specifically comments that the 2-nitroarylacetate esters are precursors to oxindoles, citing the Walker and Simet references mentioned above. 2) The 4-chloro-2-nitrophenyl acetate ester is catalytically hydrogenated to the corresponding 4-chloro-2-aminophenyl acetate ester. Catalytic hydrogenations of chloronitroaromatics to chloroanilines are well-known industrially practiced reactions. 3) The 4-chloro-2-aminophenyl acetate ester is cyclized to 5-chlorooxindole in the presence of acid. This is an acid-catalyzed intramolecular anilinolysis of the ester group. (Steps 2 and 3 accomplish what Rajanbabu et al., discussed above, reported to be accomplished in one step: catalytic hydrogenation of 4-chloro-2-nitrophenyl acetate ester with in situ cyclization to 5-chlorooxindole.) The exemplified process in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,960 has the drawbacks of multiple process steps, conducting the first reaction cryogenically in liquid ammonia and using metallic sodium, and isolation of the 4-chloro-2-nitrophenyl acetate ester intermediate as a dry solid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,212 discloses that N-hydroxy-6-chloro-2-oxindole can be obtained by the reaction of 4-chloro-2-(N-hydroxyamino)phenylacetate methyl ester with aqueous 50% sulfuric acid in ethanol. The 2-(N-hydroxyamino)phenylacetate was prepared from 4-chloro-2-nitrophenylacetate methyl ester by reduction with sodium hypophosphite using palladium on carbon catalyst, for which Johnstone et al., Tetrahedron, vol. 34 (1978), p. 213 is referenced. This method has the drawbacks of multiple process steps, with intermediate isolations of solids, including the undisclosed preparation and isolation of the 4-chloro-2-nitrophenylacetate methyl ester.
Zhang et al., J. Org. Chem., vol. 58 (1993), p. 224 discloses mechanistic studies of the nucleophilic substitution reaction ethyl cyanoacetate anion with 2-chloronitrobenzene and 2-bromonitrobenzene to form 2-nitrophenyl-xcex1-cyano-acetate ethyl ester and concludes the results are consistent with a non-chain radical nucleophilic substitution mechanism.
The object of this invention is to provide an economically and environmentally preferable, effective and efficient process for the preparation 2-oxindoles and/or N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles. Further objects of this invention are to provide such processes having one or more of the following characteristics: 1) General for preparing a variety of substituted 2-oxindoles and/or N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles. 2) Starts from commonly available raw materials, like 2-halonitroarenes. 3) Provides controlled regiochemistry about the aromatic ring to produce the desired oxindole product, avoiding wasteful isomeric oxindole co-products, and the additional economic and environmental costs of separating and disposing them. 4) Avoids the use of active metal reductants and their attendant generation of excessive spent metal wastes. 5) Avoids the use of hazardous reagents typical of background oxindole processes. 6) Minimizes the number of process reaction steps, particularly avoiding the separate step of hydrolyzing and decarboxylating a 2-nitrophenymalonate diester to a 2-nitrophenyacetatic acid or ester prior to catalytic hydrogenation to a 2-oxindole or N-hydroxy-2-oxindole. 7) Minimizes the number of other process operations, including avoiding any need to isolate process intermediates as purified solids, with attendant yield losses and economic costs and concomitant filtrate wastes and disposal costs. 8) Readily scaleable for production of commercial-scale quantities (10""s to 10,000""s of Kgs) of 2-oxindoles and/or N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles or derivatives thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide an effective and efficient process for the preparation of substituted 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters from substituted 2-halonitrobenzenes even when an electron-donating substituent is present. A further object of this invention to provide a process with higher overall yield of substituted 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters from substituted 2-halonitrobenzenes containing an electron-donating substituent than are obtained in the background references from the reaction of 2-halonitrobenzenes with a malonate diester anion.
The present invention is directed towards one or more of the above objects. Other objects and advantages will become apparent to persons skilled in the art and familiar with the background references from a careful reading of this specification.
Applicants unexpectedly and surprisingly discovered that upon catalytically hydrogenating the nitro group of a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester, the initially produced 2-aminoarylmalonate diester and/or 2-(N-hydroxyamino)arylmalonate diester readily cyclizes in situ by intramolecular aminolysis of one ester group to produce a 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester and/or a N-hyroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester, respectively, and further unexpectedly and surprisingly discovered that the 3-carboxylate ester group (the remaining ester group) in these species can be readily hydrolyzed and decarboxylated in situ to produce the 2-oxindole and/or the N-hyroxy-2-oxindole. Applicants surprising found that the ester hydrolysis and decarboxylation in these 3-carboxylate ester intermediates is unexpectedly facile and will occur readily even when no water is introduced to the reaction mixture, so that the only water present is the one to two mole equivalents of water created by reduction of the nitro group to the N-hydroxyamino or amino group, respectively, and even in the absence of any acid such as is usually used to effect the hydrolysis and decarboxylation of ester groups. This surprising discovery provided the inventive process having the advantage of eliminating the need, taught by the background references, to first hydrolyze and decarboxylate the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to obtain the 2-nitroarylacetic acid or ester in a separate process step prior to the catalytic hydrogenation reaction step.
Applicants found that process reaction conditions could be adjusted to obtain either the 2-oxindole or the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole as the predominant product after completion of the in situ cyclization and in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation, and that either the 2-oxindole of the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole could be so-produced as the isolated product. Applicants further found that, in a process to produce a 2-oxindole, when the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole remained as major or minor product after completion of the in situ cyclization and in situ ester hydrolysis and decarboxylation, it can be further catalytically hydrogenated in situ to produce the 2-oxindole in high selectivity and yield.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a processes, having practical utility, for preparing 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof comprising: catalytically hydrogenating a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to produce a 2-(N-hydroxyamino)arylmalonate diester, a 2-aminoarylmalonate diester, or mixtures thereof as a first reaction intermediate; cyclizing, by intramolecular aminolysis of one ester group, the first reaction intermediate to produce a N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester, 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester, or mixtures thereof as a second reaction intermediate; and hydrolyzing and decarboxylating the remaining ester group of the second reaction intermediate to produce the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole, the 2-oxindole, or mixtures thereof, wherein the cyclization reaction and the hydrolysis and decarboxylation reaction are conducted in situ with the catalytic hydrogenation reaction without isolation of said reaction intermediates. The present invention further provides a process comprising the just recited process and further comprising catalytically hydrogenating the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole to produce the 2-oxindole, wherein this further catalytic hydrogenation reaction is conducted in situ with the preceding catalytic hydrogenation, cyclization, and hydrolysis and decarboxylation reactions without isolation of the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole.
While not intending to be bound by theory, Applicants believe that the unexpected facility with which 2-aminoarylmalonate diesters and 2-(N-hydroxyamino)arylmalonate diester cyclize by intramolecular aminolysis of one ester group is made possible by the presence of the other ester group. There are several speculative ways the presence of two ester groups might promote the cyclization: 1) By simply doubling the number of ester groups for the 2-amino or 2-(N-hydroxyamino) group to react with; 2) By sterically forcing at least one ester group to be more frequently rotated into position for intramolecular attack by the 2-amino or 2-(N-hydroxyamino) group; 3) By intramolecular hydrogen bonding in the tautomeric structure illustrated by (I) below, polarizing the remaining carbonyl in the tautomer to intramolecular attack by the 2-amino or 2-(N-hydroxyamino) group; and 4) By stabilizing the developing negative charge in the tetrahedral intermediate by bringing it into conjugation with the xcfx80-system including the aromatic ring, as illustrated in the tautomeric structure (II) below. A possible mechanism incorporating possibilities 3) and 4) is illustrated for the case of a 2-(N-hydroxyamino)phenylmalonate diester as follows (wherein R is an alkyl group as defined for R1 and R2 herein below): 
In essence, possibility 3) means that the tautomeric form of the second ester group functions intramolecularly like an acid catalyst, and possibility 4) makes it a stronger acid for that function.
While not intending to be bound by theory, Applicants further believe that the surprising facility with which the 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate esters and N-hyroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate esters are hydrolyzed and decarboxylated, even in the absence of an added acid catalyst, is similarly due to such intramolecular hydrogen bonding and acidity and in the tautomeric structure illustrated by (III) above and below, polarizing the remaining ester carbonyl to attack by water, and by stabilization of the developing negative charge in the tetrahedral intermediate by moving it into conjugation with the xcfx80-system including the aromatic ring, as illustrated by the intermediate structure (IV) below. A speculative mechanism incorporating these possibilities is illustrated for the case of a N-hyroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester as follows (wherein R is an alkyl group as defined for R1 and R2 herein below): 
Applicant""s investigation of the overall conversion of 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters into 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof by the inventive process of catalytic hydrogenation with in situ cylization by intramolecular ester arninolysis and in situ ester hydrolysis and decarboxylation revealed that these reactions occur in this stated order. Facile ester hydrolysis and decarboxylation occurs after cyclization to form the 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester structure, and does not readily occur in the preceding uncyclized intermediates. This is illustrated below showing the dominant reaction pathways for the conversion of a 2-nitrophenylmalonate diester to 2-oxindole or N-hydroxy-2-oxindole. 
The 2-nitrophenylmalonate diester is first hydrogenated to a 2-(N-hydroxyamino)phenylmalonate diester or further hydrogenated to a 2-aminophenylmalonate diester as the first intermediates in the overall conversion. The 2-(N-hydroxyamino)phenylmalonate diester and 2-aminophenylmalonate diester each undergo cyclization by intramolecular aminolysis of one of the ester groups by the 2-(N-hydroxyamino) and 2-amino group, respectively, to form the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester and the 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester, respectively, as second reaction intermediates. Subsequent facile hydrolysis and decarboxylation of these intermediates forms the N-hyroxy-2-oxindole and the 2-oxindole, respectively.
The N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester intermediate can be further catalytically hydrogenated in situ to the 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester and the N-hyroxy-2-oxindole can be further catalytically hydrogenated in situ to the 2-oxindole during the course of the process. When the 2-oxindole is the desired product and N-hyroxy-2-oxindole is also formed in the process, catalytic hydrogenation is typically continued, often under more forcing conditions, to convert the N-hyroxy-2-oxindole to the 2-oxindole in situ.
The present invention further provides processes for preparing a 2-oxindole, a N-hydroxy-2-oxindole, or mixtures thereof comprising reacting a 2-halonitroarene with a malonate diester anion and then acidifying to produce a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester; and converting the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to the 2-oxindole, N-hydroxy-2-oxindole, or mixtures thereof by the inventive process of catalytic hydrogenation with in situ cyclization and in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation, described above.
Applicants also unexpectedly and surprisingly discovered that substituted 2-halonitrobenzenes comprising an electron-donating substituent that do not afford 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters in good yield on reaction with malonate diester anions, react with cyanoacetate ester anions to afford 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate esters in good yield, and that subsequent alcoholysis of the cyano group of these 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate esters provides the desired 2-nitrophenylmalonate diesters in overall good yield.
Accordingly, the present invention additionally provides a process for preparing a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester, comprising reacting a 2-halonitroarene with a cyanoacetate ester anion and then acidifying to produce a 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester; and alcoholyzing the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester to produce the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester.
Consequently, the present invention further provides a process for preparing a 2-oxindole, N-hydroxy-2-oxindole, or mixtures thereof comprising: reacting a 2-halonitroarene with a cyanoacetate ester anion and then acidifying to produce a 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester; alcoholyzing the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester to produce a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester; and converting the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to the 2-oxindole, N-hydroxy-2-oxindole, or mixtures thereof by the inventive process of catalytic hydrogenation with in situ cyclization and in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation, described above.
While not intending to be bound by theory, Applicants speculate that the reactions of 2-halonitroarenes with cyanoacetate ester anions proceed by an electronic mechanism that is different than that of their reactions with malonate diester anions, and that mechanism does not build up as much negative charge on aromatic ring carbons in the rate-limiting transition state and so is not as disfavored by electron donating substituents. Perhaps the substitution of halide by the malonate diester anion occurs by the SN2Ar nucleophilic addition-elimination substitution mechanism, with nucleophilic addition of the anion to the halide-bearing carbon, generating an intermediate with a full negative charge in the aromatic ring. Perhaps the substitution of halide by the cyanoacetate ester anion occurs by a nonchain radical nucleophilic substitution mechanism, with only a single electron transfer to the aromatic structure, generating a radical anion, during the rate limiting step.
In certain processes of the present invention, the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester produced from the 2-halonitroarene may be converted to the 2-oxindole or N-hydroxy-2-oxindole without its isolation as a purified solid. In certain other processes of the present invention, the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester produced from the 2-halonitroarene may be converted to the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester without its isolation in solid form. The present invention provides efficient processes for the conversion of 2-halonitroarenes to 2-oxindoles and N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles having no isolations of solid intermediates in purified forms.
Suitable starting materials and intermediates for conversion into 2-oxindoles and N-hyroxy-2-oxindoles by the process of the present invention include 2-halonitroarenes in general, 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate esters in general, and 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters in general. Particularly suitable 2-halonitroarenes, 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate esters, 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters include those having the structural formulas (V), (VI), and (VII), respectively: 
wherein
X is a halo group selected from the group consisting of fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo, preferably selected from the group fluoro, chloro, or bromo;
Y1 and Y2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbons, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbons, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbons, trifluoromethyl, alkylsulfinyl having 1 to 4 carbons, alkylsulfonyl having 1 to 4 carbons, phenyl, alkanoyl having 2 to 4 carbons, benzoyl, thenoyl, alkanamido having 2 to 4 carbons, benzamido N,N-dialkylsulfamoyl having 1 to 3 carbons in each of said alkyls, nitro, N-hydroxyamino, amino, alkylamino having 1 to 4 carbons, dialkylamino having 1 to 4 carbons in each of said alkyls, and benzylamino;
or Y1 and Y2 when taken together are a 4,5-, 5,6- or 6,7-methylenedioxy group or a 4,5-, 5,6- or 6,7-ethylenedioxy group;
or Y1 and Y2 when taken together and when attached to adjacent carbon atoms, form a divalent radical Z, wherein Z is selected from the group consisting of 
xe2x80x83wherein W is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 and R2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, and t-butyl.
Typically, R1 and R2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of methyl and ethyl. Preferably, R1 and R2 are the same and are selected from the group consisting of methyl and ethyl. Most preferably, R1 and R2 are methyl.
Electron donating substituent has the usual meaning in the art, and as used herein specifically refers to an electron donating substituent positioned ortho or para to the 2-halo group in the 2-halonitroarene.
Suitable N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles and 2-oxindole products are those that can be prepared by the process of present invention from 2-halonitroarenes in general, 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate esters in general, and 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters in general. Particularly suitable N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, and 2-oxindoles include those having the structural formulas (VIII) and (IX), respectively: 
wherein Y1 and Y2 are defined as above for structural formulas (V), (VI), and (VII), with the exception that nitro is not in the group from which Y1 and Y2 are selected. When the 2-halonitroarene, 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester, or 2-nitroarylmalonate diester has a nitro substituent, it is hydrogenated in the process of the invention to an amino or Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyamino substituent in the resulting N-hydroxy-2-oxindole or 2-oxindole.
Reaction intermediates in the inventive conversion of 2-nitroarylmalonate diesters to N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles and 2-oxindoles are corresponding 2-(N-hydroxyamino)arylmalonate diesters, a 2-aminoarylmalonate diesters, N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate esters, and 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate esters. Particularly suitable 2-(N-hydroxyamino)arylmalonate diesters, a 2-aminoarylmalonate diesters, N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate esters, and 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate esters include those having the structural formulas (X), (XI), (XII), and (XIII), respectively: 
wherein Y1 and Y2 are defined as above for structural formulas (VIII) and (IX), and R1 and R2 are defined as above for structural formulas (V), (VI), and (VII).
Suitable cyanoacetate ester and malonate diester starting materials for the process of the present invention are, respectively, cyanoacetate esters in general and malonate diesters in general, and have the general structural formulas (X) and (XI), respectively: 
wherein R1 and R2 are hydrocarbyl groups and particularly suitable R1 and R2 are defined as above for structural formulas (VI) and (VII).
The cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion is generated in solution from the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester, respectively, before its reaction with the 2-halonitroarene. The generation of these anions in solution by reactions of the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester with a suitable base that monodeprotonates the methylene (CH2) group is well known in the art, and the methods known in the art can be used. Typically, the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester is reacted with about an equimolar amount of the suitable base in a reaction inert solvent system comprising an aprotic polar solvent.
By reaction-inert solvent is meant a solvent system which does not react with the reactants or products of the reaction. The term solvent system is used to indicate that a single solvent or a mixture of two or more solvents can be used. Aprotic polar solvents are used to solubilize, at least in part, the base salt reactant and the cyanoacetate ester anion salt or malonate diester anion salt product, but the solvent system need not bring about complete solution of the reactants or products. Elevated temperature may be used to improve such solubility. Suitable aprotic polar solvents are well known in the art for various processes that involve producing in solution and subsequently reacting in solution such cyanoacetate ester anions or malonate diester anions. Preferred aprotic polar solvents included dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrollidone, dimethylsulfoxide, and sulfolane.
Suitable bases are well known in the art and include alkali metal hydrides, releasing dihydrogen on reaction with the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester, alkali metal amides, releasing amines on reaction with the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester, and alkali metal alkoxides, forming the corresponding alcohol on reaction with the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester. Preferred alkali metal countercations for the base, and consequently, for the cyanoacetate ester anion or the malonate diester anion, are lithium, sodium, and potassium for the base, and consequently, for the cyanoacetate ester anion or the malonate diester anion. Suitable alkali metal amides include sodamide, lithium diisopropylamide, and the like.
Typically, the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester is used in at least an equimolar amount to the base, and preferably in a small molar excess, usually 1 to 25% molar excess, to ensure that essentially all the base is reacted to form the cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion, and none of the base remains to potentially react directly with the 2-halonitroarene.
Preferred bases, for practical economic and safe handling purposes, are alkali metal alkoxides, ROxe2x88x92M+, wherein R is defined as for R1 and R2, above, and M is an alkali metal, typically lithium, sodium, or potassium, and preferably sodium. Particularly preferred is sodium methoxide. Since alkoxide anions are not sufficiently basic to essentially completely deprotonate all the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester at equilibrium when provided in about equimolar amounts, and since alkoxide anion can react directly with 2-halonitroarenes by nucleophilic substitution of alkoxide for halide, when alkoxide bases are used, the resulting alcohol is removed from the solution by distillation to pull the equilibrium acid-base reaction essentially to completion, leaving essentially no alkoxide or alcohol in solution and producing the cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion in equimolar amount to the initially added alkoxide. It will be understood that these anions have countercations in solution; for example, in the preferred embodiment using an alkali metal alkoxide as base, after distillation to pull the acid-base equilibrium and remove the provided alkoxide anion as the alcohol, the resulting solution comprises the dissolved alkali metal cation salt of the cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion. For illustration, the following equation shows the formation of dimethyl malonate anion sodium salt in solution from dimethyl malonate by reaction with sodium methoxide, which is driven to completion by distilling the resulting methanol from the solvent: 
The alkali metal alkoxide may be supplied in solid form or in a solution in the corresponding alcohol, for example, sodium methoxide in methanol. In the latter case, the alcohol supplied as solvent for the alkoxide is also distilled out of the reaction solution to pull the acid-base reaction to completion.
The reaction of the cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion with the 2-halonitroarene is conducted in a reaction inert solvent system comprising an aprotic polar solvent, as described above. Typically, the same solvent system is used to generate the cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion in solution from the cyanoacetate ester or malonate diester, respectively, and to subsequently react the cyanoacetate ester anion orxe2x80x94malonate diester anion reaction with the 2-halonitroarene.
The resulting 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate esters (for example, structural formula (VI)) or 2-nitroarylmalonate diester (for example, structural formula (VII)) are more acidic than the corresponding cyanoacetate esters (for example, structural formula (X)) and malonate diesters (for example, structural formula (XI)), respectively, from which they are produced. Accordingly, when one equivalent of 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester or 2-nitroarylmalonate diester is produced by reaction of one equivalent of 2-halonitroarene with one equivalent of cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diesters anion, respectively, it then protonates a second equivalent of cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diesters anion, respectively, and becomes a 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester anion or a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester anion, respectively. This is shown by the stoichiometries of the following reaction equations, illustrating these reactions in general by the reactions of 2-chloronitrobenzene with sodium dimethyl malonate and with sodium methyl cyanoacetate. 
Accordingly, at least 2 equivalents of cyanoacetate esters anion or malonate diester anion is typically used in order to react essentially all the 2-halonitroarene. Typically, an excess of cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion, greater than the 2 equivalents per 2-halonitroarene, usually 1% to 25% greater, is provided to ensure essentially complete reaction of the 2-halonitroarene in a timely manner.
The reaction is conducted under temperature and time conditions sufficient to essentially complete the conversion of the 2-halonitroarene (or the cyanoacetate ester anion or malonate diester anion, if it is limiting). Such conditions are known in the art and can be readily determined by persons skilled in the art by routine experimentation. Typically, elevated temperatures, usually 50-150xc2x0 C., is used to conduct and complete the reaction.
The resulting mixture containing the so-produced 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester anion or a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester anion is acidified to protonate the anions and produce the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester or 2-nitroarylmalonate diester. Any protic acid is suitable for this purpose. Protic acids which are readily separated from the organic products, as the acid itself and as its salt after neutralization, by extraction into water are preferred. Particularly preferred are inexpensive aqueous inorganic acids like hydrochloric, sulfuric, phosphoric and the like. Typically, the reaction mixture containing the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester anion or a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester anion, after optionally removing some or all of the solvent by distillation or evaporation, is partitioned between an acidic aqueous solution and an organic solution, whereby the anion is protonated and extracts into the organic layer, while the protic acid and its neutralized salt remain in the aqueous solution. The 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester or a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester may be recovered from the separated organic solution in crude or purified form by known methods, or the organic solution may be used directly in the next process reaction.
The alcoholysis of the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester to produce a 2-nitroarylmalonate diester can be accomplished by methods well known in the art for the alcoholysis of cyano groups to ester groups. Typical methods involve reacting with the alcohol in the presence of an acid. A preferred method is the Pinner synthesis, comprising the addition of dry HCl to a mixture of the cyano compound and an alcohol in the absence of water to form the hydrochloride salt of the imino ester (the adduct of the alcohol to the cyano group), followed by the addition of water to hydrolyze the imino ester to the ester, releasing ammonium chloride.
The reaction of the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester with the alcohol by the Pinner synthesis may be conducted with the alcohol as the solvent or with an additional solvent that is reaction-inert. By reaction-inert solvent is meant a solvent system which does not react with the reactants or products of the reaction, or react unfavorably with the HCl. The term solvent system is used to indicate that a single solvent or a mixture of two or more solvents can be used. Representative solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, nitrobenzene, chlorobenzene, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane; dialkyl ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether; and chlorinated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, dichloroethylene, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform. In a preferred embodiment, a reaction inert solvent is used as the extracting solvent for the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester produced in the preceding step (from the 2-halonitroarene and cyanoacetate ester anion, followed by acidification), and this solution, after drying, is used directly in the Pinner synthesis without isolation of the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester. Typically, the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester is reacted with at least an equimolar amount of the alcohol in the reaction inert solvent, preferably an excess of the alcohol, and usually at least two-fold the molar amount of 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester. Methanol is the preferred alcohol for the Pinner synthesis.
Suitable conditions for the Pinner synthesis are known in the art and can be readily determined by persons skilled in the art by routine experimentation. The alcoholysis reaction is conducted under temperature and time conditions sufficient to essentially complete the conversion of the 2-nitroaryl-xcex1-cyanoacetate ester. Such conditions are known in the art and can be readily determined by persons skilled in the art by routine experimentation. The reaction is typically conducted at cold to moderate temperatures, usually xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., and preferably not more than 25xc2x0 C., to minimize a side reaction forming methyl chloride and the amide.
Water, typically in excess, is added to the reaction mixture to complete the formation of the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester. Typically, after optionally removing some or all of the alcohol or the solvent by distillation or evaporation, the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester is separated from the resulting aqueous mixture, optionally by using an organic extraction solvent as the carrier. The solvent in the reaction may also serve as the extraction solvent. 2-nitroarylmalonate diester may be recovered from the separated organic solution in crude or purified form by known methods, or the organic solution may be used directly in the subsequent catalytic hydrogenation reaction.
In the process of the present invention, the steps of catalytically hydrogenating the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester, cyclizing in situ the resulting 2-(N-hydroxyamino)arylmalonate diester and/or 2-aminoarylmalonate diester, and subsequently hydrolyzing and decarboxylating in situ the resulting N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester and/or 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester to produce the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole and/or the 2-oxindole, are conducted in the same reaction solution without any separation or isolation of these reaction intermediates between the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester and the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole and/or the 2-oxindole. For the purposes of the present invention, in situ means in the same reaction solution without any intervening separation or isolation of the reaction intermediates. Typically, the sequential in situ steps are conducted in the same reaction zone as the catalytic hydrogenation. However, embodiments where the reaction solution may be moved from place to place during the process, for example, through a tubular flow reactor, are also included. Applicants also contemplate embodiments wherein the hydrogenation catalyst may be separated from the solution prior to the completion of the in situ cyclization, hydrolysis, and decarboxylation steps in the same solution without any separation or isolation of the reaction intermediates.
Suitable temperatures, pressures, solvents, catalysts, and other reaction conditions for the catalytic hydrogenation of nitroarenes are well known in the art and can be readily determined by one skilled in the art. (Reviews: Freifelder, M., Practical Catalytic Hydrogenation, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1971, pp. 168-206; Rylander, P., Catalytic Hydrogenation in Organic Synthesis, Academic Press, New York, 1979, pp. 114-137.) Typical conditions suitable for the hydrogenation of nitroarenes in general are suitable for the catalytic hydrogenation of the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester.
The in situ cyclization of the 2-(N-hydroxyamino)arylmalonate diester or 2-aminoarylmalonate diester to the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester or 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester, respectfully, usually occurs readily under typical conditions for catalytic hydrogenation of nitroarenes. If it does not occur under specific conditions chosen for the catalytic hydrogenation, it can be made to occur in a timely manner by raising the temperature of the reaction solution. Usually, temperatures not more than 100xc2x0 C. are required to essentially complete the in situ cyclization reaction.
The in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation of the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester or 2-oxindole-3-carboxylate ester may occur under such typical nitroarene hydrogenation conditions, depending on the specific substrate, the solvent, water content and acidity of the solution, and the precise conditions. When the in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation reactions are not completed in a timely manner under the conditions chosen for the catalytic hydrogenation, they can be driven to completion in situ by raising the temperature of the reaction solution. Usually, temperatures not more than 150xc2x0 C. are required to essentially complete the in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation reactions even when no water or acid is provided in the charged reaction solution.
When the 2-oxindole is the desired product, and the catalytic hydrogenation of the N-hydroxy-2-oxindole is not sufficiently completed in a timely manner under the conditions chosen for the initial catalytic hydrogenation, it can be driven to completion by providing more forcing conditions of higher temperature, higher hydrogen pressure, more catalyst, more active catalyst, efficient gas-liquid mixing, or combinations thereof. Suitable combinations of such conditions can be determined by routine experimentation. Applicants have routinely completed such hydrogenations in a timely manner, with sufficient suitable catalyst, at temperatures not more than 150xc2x0 C. and hydrogen partial pressures not more than 150 psi.
When the in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation reactions begin occurring before the desired catalytic hydrogenation steps are completed, the liberated carbon dioxide can dilute or displace hydrogen in the gas phase and thereby retard the completion of the desired catalytic hydrogenation steps in a timely manner. Venting the gas phase and repressuring with hydrogen, or flowing hydrogen through the reactor can be used to remove the built up carbon dioxide and effect more timely completion of the desired catalytic hydrogenation steps.
Some or all of the reaction steps of catalytic hydrogenations, cyclization, and hydrolysis and decarboxylation, may be happening simultaneously in the reaction solution.
Suitable solvents systems for the conversion of the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to, in all, the 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof are those typically chosen for nitroarene hydrogenation. (See the Freifelder and Rylander references.) The conversion can be conducted in a nonpolar solvent, such as toluene, or a polar solvent, such as alcohols, esters, or carboxylic acids, or mixtures thereof. Examples of suitable ester solvents are methyl acetate and ethyl acetate. Preferred solvents are lower alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, i-propanol, n-butanol, and t-butanol, and lower carboxylic acids, for example acetic acid and propionic acid. Particularly preferred are ethanol and acetic acid or mixtures thereof.
The solvent for the conversion of the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to, in all, the 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof may optionally include some added water to still further facilitate the in situ hydrolysis and decarboxylation reactions at a lower temperature or in a more timely manner, or both. The acidity of the solvent may be optionally modified with acids or bases, for example acetic acid or ammonium hydroxide.
Suitable catalysts for the conversion of the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to, in all, the 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof are homogeneous and heterogeneous catalysts well known in the art for nitroarene hydrogenations. (See the Freifelder and Rylander references.) Typical catalysts are heterogeneous hydrogenation catalysts comprising noble metals, noble metal oxides, or Raney catalysts, optionally applied on a suitable support. Preferred catalysts are palladium, platinum, platinum oxide, and Raney nickel. Particularly preferred catalysts are palladium on carbon and platinum on carbon. The palladium or platinum is usually present at 0.5 to 5.0 percent by weight on the carbon. The ratio of the catalyst to the 2-nitroarylmalonate is not critical, but should be sufficient to complete the hydrogenation steps in a timely manner. The palladium or platinum on carbon catalyst is usually used in an amount of 0.1 to 20 percent by weight, preferably 1 to 10 percent by weight relative to the 2-nitroaryl malonate diester.
The catalyst can be modified by one or more promoters or inhibitors known in the art. (See the Freifelder and Rylander references.). In the conversion of halo-2-nitroaryl malonate diesters to halo-2-oxindoles, it can be desirable to use a catalyst selectively poisoned to inhibit catalytic hydrodehalogenation of the substrate, intermediates, or products. Platinum is usually preferred over palladium in such applications, and suitable inhibitors and conditions are known in the art for hydrogenations of halonitroarenes to haloanilines. For example, platinum on carbon can be inhibited by sulfiding, or by adding hypophosphorous acid or other inhibitors known in the art.
Typically, the hydrogenation steps in the conversion of the 2-nitroarylmalonate diester to, in all, the 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof are conducted under hydrogen pressures from 1 to 20 atmospheres, preferably from 4 to 10 atmospheres. Typically, the temperatures for the overall conversion range from ambient (about 20xc2x0 C.) to 150xc2x0 C. Usually, hydrogen pressure is applied at ambient temperature, and heating of the solution begins. The final temperature and pressure are determined as required to produce the desired 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof as discussed above.
After the 2-oxindoles, N-hydroxy-2-oxindoles, or mixtures thereof is produced in the reaction solution, it can be separated, isolated, and recovered according to methods usual to one skilled in the art.
Applicants also contemplate the process of the present invention wherein the catalytic hydrogenation reaction steps comprise catalytic transfer hydrogenation reactions. Catalytic transfer hydrogenation involves the use of molecules other than hydrogen as a source of hydrogen for reduction of organic functional groups, in the present case, aromatic nitro groups. Examples of other such molecules used in the art include secondary alcohols, formic acid and ammonium formates, hydrazine, carbon monoxide plus water, and phosphinic and phosphorous acids and their salts, among others. Both homogeneous and heterogeneous catalysts are used in the art for catalytic transfer hydrogenations of aromatic nitro groups to N-hydroxyamino and amino groups. See Johnstone et al., Chem. Rev, vol. 85 (1986), pp. 129-170.